


wholesome Klance as parents

by rae_aaah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_aaah/pseuds/rae_aaah
Summary: Wish Fairy prompt





	wholesome Klance as parents

Keith brushes his daughter's hair and separates them evenly, braids the long black strands around a length of bright green ribbon. He secures the end with a plain black tie and then comes in with a matching bow at the end of the plait.

"There," he says, as she turns to him. He brushes the top of her head for no other reason other than he loves her.

"'Kay, now Barbie," she says and thrusts the doll into his hands. Keith takes the doll from her, starts brushing at the hair that's thick and matted and no so glossy as it once was.

"Amy, come help Papa with the door," he hears Lance say from the hall.

She gets up, using Keith's legs as a push off point and runs to the door, her little feet making a thunderous sound on the hardwood floor.

"Thank you, Butler Man," she says in her most posh tone.

Keith snickers as he starts separating the hair into three parts.

"Little Miss," Lance says with a smile in his voice. He sets a tray with the tea service on it down onto the squat table in the center of the room. "Is that all, Little Miss?"

She looks over the tea tray, nods and goes to her closet. "Yeah, okay. You can stop being Butler Man, now. I want you to be a Princess at my royal tea party," she announces, and pulls out two toy crowns, one silver and the other gold. She jams the silver crown with ribbons onto Lance's head and it barely fits, but he laughs and straightens it and sits at the table on the cushion that's on one side.

"Well, if I'm Princess Lance, who is Daddy going to be?"

Amy takes a second as she watches Keith braid her Barbie's hair. He sees as her face screws up with an idea. "Daddy can be the King," she says. She puts her hand on Keith's wrist, says,  _ Barbie looks fine, you did a good job Daddy _ , and Keith relinquishes his hold on the doll.

She puts it on the table opposite of her, behind a tea cup.

"I don't have a crown," Keith fake pouts.

"Oh, I know!" And Amy stands, motions Keith to bend forward for her. He feels her small fingers in his hair, pulling his bangs up and oh no, she ties them up away from his forehead.

When he sits up, Lance is cackling like a loon.

"That's not the correct behavior of a Princess," Amy scolds and Lance immediately quiets down.

"Sorry, sorry, Princess Amy," and Lance snorts out another chuckle. He reaches out, smoothes over Keith's forehead with his fingers. "You look very dashing, King Keith," he tells him.

Keith shakes his head, smiles. Takes the tea cup, _ Pinkies up,  _ Amy says, and they proceed to play Tea Party, with Keith as King, his husband, daughter, and Barbie as his royal court.

  
  
  



End file.
